When I Ask God to Look the Other Way
by D-Square
Summary: The story of a pastor caught in the Revolutionary War. Inspired by the "AC3: Rise" trailer.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story inspired by the "Assassin's Creed 3: Rise" trailer. The epicness of the colonists saying, "When I-". This is about the pastor. If you haven't seen the trailer I highly recommend you do so just to understand what this is, I guess. This is not historically accurate and it may take some imagination because I'm not sure what was what exactly. Hope you enjoy. Review or P.M. :)

When I Ask God to Look the Other Way

Chapter 1: The Continental

May, 1775. One month after the battles of Lexington and Concord.

The sun shone brightly on the small town in colonial Massachusetts. The town had heard of the battles and knew war had begun. Many were divided. Some left to join the British army while others left for the continental army. Some stayed and decided not to get involved. Little did they know the war was on their doorstep.

Pastor Benjamin Smith knelt before the large cross hung in the church. His head bent in silent prayer. He was well liked by everyone in town despite his refusal to say which side he was on. He would always claim the same thing, "I am on the side God deems worthy to win." Some would say that that excuse wouldn't please the British but he would just shrug and go about his duties. Benjamin looked at the cross.

"Father," he murmured, "Why must this world be filled with violence? Did you not die so that we may see the light?"

He bowed his head again. His lips wordlessly praying. Benjamin was in his upper 50's. He always secretly complained of his knee acting up everyday. Something that happened in his past that, when asked, he wouldn't speak of.

"Lord, guide us in these dark times," he said, "Amen."

He slowly stood and moaned as his knee pained him. He grabbed it and massaged the pain away. He said a swift prayer for help through the day and went to the back room of the church. It was Sunday and he had to make sure everything was ready for today's sermon. He sat at his desk and looked at his notes. Yes, everything was ready. The door opened. A young, strong teenager of sixteen stood in the doorway.

"Samuel," Benjamin acknowledged.

"Father," Samuel said, "Everything is set up."

"Good, good." Benjamin smiled.

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"There's… talk," Samuel said looking at the ground.

"Talk of?" asked Benjamin.

"That the red coats- The British army is moving this way."

Benjamin frowned whenever his son had labeled the British and always told him not to get involved.

"And?"

"People are frightened Father."

"God will protect us," Benjamin said confidently.

Samuel nodded and took his leave. Benjamin smiled. His son always made him proud.

"If only you were here Mary," Benjamin said looking up.

Benjamin stood before his flock. The people smiling and nodding at the message. The worship always enjoyable. He looked out to them.

"God is with us in these dark times. He will see us through and He is always-"

The door to the church broke open. A man wearing a continental army uniform stumbled inside blood soaking his clothing. Women screamed and hid the eyes of their children.

"Samuel, help him inside my office! Doctor White please join us. Everyone please stay calm and go to you homes!" Benjamin's orders were quickly carried out.

Benjamin cleared his desk off as Samuel and the doctor placed the bleeding man on it. Doctor White tore open the shirt and looked at the wound. His stomach was bleeding profusely.

"Rags, Samuel. Get me rags and my satchel. Its by the third pew," White said calmly.

The continental soldier was gasping loudly. The blood gushed all over the desk. White placed pressure on the wound with his hands. The soldier yelled in pain. Benjamin grabbed the crucifix around his neck and prayed over the man. Samuel came with the rag and satchel.

"Okay, Samuel. Listen carefully. With a rag I want you to cover the wound and apply pressure. We need to stop the bleeding. Can you do that?" White's words were urgent.

Samuel nodded.

"Ben I need a bowl or a pan with water. Quickly!"

Benjamin ran and did so. White opened the satchel a removed various tools.

"What's your name?" White asked the man.

"I… I…"

"Calm down, sir. You need to stay calm or the bleeding won't stop. Deep breaths. Come now. Inhale. Exhale. Good. Good."

The man took shaky breaths and calmed himself.

"Now your name," White said as he took a scalpel from the satchel.

"I'm Matthew. Private in the continental army," the man said painfully.

"Okay. Matthew, I am Doctor White. This is Samuel and Benjamin. We're going to help you. Okay?"

The man nodded.

"Ok. Remember deep breaths and stay calm. I need to see what we're dealing with okay? Samuel step aside and be ready to apply pressure again."

Samuel was surprised by how the doctor kept his cool. He moved and watched the doctor look at the wound. He shook his head and muttered something unintelligible.

"Matthew, stay calm. This will hurt but we need to get this bullet out understand?" said White.

Matthew's eyes widened in pure terror but he nodded and closed his eyes. He whispered, "God help me." White took the scalpel and made a wider cut. Matthew screamed as the blade cut through. He grabbed forceps from the satchel and began hunting the bullet. He searched and pulled out a metal shard. White entered the wound with the forceps again. Matthew was crying out louder now. A couple other bits of metal were placed in the pan of water.

"Samuel apply pressure now."

Samuel acted quickly. Benjamin kept praying over Matthew asking for strength and continued guidance for White. White began threading a needle.

"Benjamin I need you to clean the wound. Quickly!"

Benjamin washed the wound as best he could. White then came with a needle and thread and began sowing up the wound. Matthew was crying and begging God for help. White ended the operation by cauterizing any openings in the wound. At this point Matthew was unconscious from the pain. White sighed.

"He'll be okay. He'll wake in a couple hours. Its important we talk to him. See what he knows."

Benjamin nodded and made the sign of the cross.

"Just like old times huh?" White said.

Benjamin ignored that and hoped Samuel wouldn't bring that up later. They left the office and let the soldier sleep.

"Benjamin we need to be prepared in case things go wrong here," White said.

"I know," Benjamin said.

"Let me know when he wakes up," White said and walked to his small home.

"Father?" Samuel said, "What does he mean 'Just like old times?'"

"Don't worry about it," Benjamin said walking back into the church.

Samuel watched his father go, the knee affecting him in the form of a limp in his step. Samuel prayed for help in the times ahead as he watched the sun begin to dip below the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

A chapter when Matthew wakes up. He tells how he came to be in such rough shape. Also a threat from the British. A quick note a tricorne hat his the old triangular shaped hat that they wore in those times. Just so you won't get confused later. Enjoy :)

When I Ask God to Look the Other Way

Chapter 2: The Continental's Tale and the Spy

Matthew's eyes slowly opened. The pain was still there but it was tolerable. He sat up on the desk.

"Good morning," Benjamin said, closing a bible and placing it on the chair.

"Hello," Matthew replied.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. White asked from the corner, his green eyes glinting from the small candle that lit the room.

It was still dark out. The wee hours of morning. Matthew looked upon the Doctor. His features were tired and rugged. A short beard on his chin and glasses on his nose.

"Just fine," Matthew replied, "Thank you."

"So," White said adjusting his glasses, "How did you come to be in such a sorry state?"

"We was-" he stopped and groaned holding a hand to the healing wound that pained him.

"Slowly, son, slowly," White said.

The boy sat. He couldn't have been older than eighteen, nineteen. So young and to fight a war, White shook his head and waited for the young soldier to continue his story.

"We was engaging the red coats. My unit and I. We were winning too. We were advancing slowly but surely. We thought we had 'em when they began retreatin', sir."

The boy then began to become frantic. His words hurried and loud, as if he was there again.

"Then the cannons. So many cannons started shootin'. And the cavalry. They were ridin' fast and hard. The cannons… never stopped firing. As if they weren't scared to hit their own men. My friends… they shot 'em. Or stabbed 'em. Whatever it took to kill them. My brother… Jacob… they trampled him with their horses."

Matthew began crying.

"My younger brother. I promised Mother I'd protect him. That fighting in the name of freedom was a worthy cause for both her sons to enlist."

He broke down, letting the tears fall. He began blabbering, trying to continue his story through the cries but he wasn't making any sense.

"Calm yourself Matthew," White said, "Deep breaths."

Matthew did as he was told. His breathing was shaky but he got a hold of his tongue and spoke clearer now.

"We ran. All of us. We didn't want to die. I dropped my rifle. I ran. I heard their screams. My friends… I can still hear them… screamin'."

Matthew began to stare off into the abyss. Fear filled his eyes. A gagging sound gurgled in his throat as he relived the battle again and again.

"Matthew!" White almost barked.

"Huh?"

"What happened?" White asked calmly then.

"I… I ran into the woods. Trying to evade the cavalry. They sent a few men in to find me. I was hidin' behind trees, bushes. Whatever I could do to escape. One of them stumbled upon me and shot me."

He tapped where he was shot.

"His friends got a couple shots in as well," he said, "It hurt, Mister. I fell down and pretended to be dead. I waited for them to leave and then... that's all I remember really."

"You don't remember anything else?" Benjamin asked.

"I remember stumbling along. Trying to find help. I… I remember hiding from a small group of red coats. Heard them talking about something… what was it? Marching south I think. Recruitin' or something."

"Rest now, Matthew," White ordered laying the boy back down and placing a quilt over his frame, "You're safe now."

The boy nodded and shut his eyes. White beckoned Benjamin to follow and they exited the office, shutting the door behind them. They sat together on one of the pews.

"I think they're coming this way," Benjamin said, speaking White's thoughts.

"As do I," White replied, "We need to call the town here and let them know."

"Agreed," Benjamin said.

In a few hours time the town was gathered in the church. White and Benjamin stood before them.

"What's going on Father?" someone asked Benjamin.

"The British are headed this way," he answered.

A few gasps were heard. Commotion soon enveloped the church as men began crying out to fight them or to run. Women tried to stop their children's crying. Benjamin and Dr. White watched the chaos before them, before White wiped his glasses with a cloth and put them back on his nose.

"EVERYONE! BE SILENT!" He roared.

Everyone fell quiet. They seated themselves again and waited for either of the men to speak.

"We do not know what the British want," Benjamin said.

"Did the soldier speak?" someone in the crowd asked.

"Yes," White answered, "He said that they are recruiting. We have suspicion that they may come here to find soldiers."

No one spoke. All the loyalists had fled the town, seeking recruitment.

"What will we do?" a woman cried.

"What we will NOT do," Benjamin said, "is panic. God will see us through."

A knock was heard on the church doors then. Everyone turned as they creaked, slowly open. A man wearing a red coat and a rider's hat entered with a smile, grime coating his face.

"And I thought mass was only on Sundays," he joked with a thick English accent.

"May we help you?" Benjamin asked from across the room.

"Yes, in fact, you may," replied the man, "I serve His Majesty's Royal army and I have been sent to scout ahead for towns, such as this one, in hope that we may find willing recruits to fight the…" He examined the faces of the group inside. "Rebels that so daringly challenge the Crown."

"We have no one here willing to fight for you," White said stepping down and entering the aisle of the church.

"Oh?" the man said.

"Furthermore we would ask that you leave this peaceful town and don't return," White said, anger seeping though his words.

"Well there's no need for such rudeness, old man," the red coat said sizing up the Doctor, "I only do what I am ordered. But sometimes someone needs a lesson to be taught them. A lesson in respect for their superiors. A lesson that if you rebel against the Crown, you are a traitor. And will die as such."

White stood a mere foot from the man. The red coat looked into the Doctor's eyes with a sneer. He saw a history in those eyes. A history of battle, of war, of… killing. Fear slowly crept into the soldier's heart but he did not back down when White said, "Leave here. And DON'T. COME. BACK."

"Threatening a soldier in the Royal Army is punishable by death," the red coat said with authority, "As is harboring traitors."

White looked where the soldier was now staring. Matthew was watching the scene. Still wearing his blue Continental coat still stained with his blood.

White turned to face the red coat spy but saw he was gone. He had mounted his horse and was racing into the distance, probably to tell his officers what had happened. People began to panic. Benjamin ordered everyone to be silent.

"Wherever he came from, more will follow with his report," he said, "I say that if anyone here has a family, or is scared please head to the next town. Only bring what you can carry and is a necessity. They will be here by nightfall at the latest."

A mad scramble to begin preparations ensued. Benjamin sat down on a step and prayed as White sat next to him. Samuel sat beside his father.

"Father? What are we going to do?" Samuel asked.

"I… I do not know," Benjamin replied looking at his son's frightened expression.

"Benjamin," White sighed, "The next town is fifty miles from here. The cavalry would be on them before they could even reach the halfway point."

"I know," Benjamin whispered.

"Mister White, sir?" Matthew said hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Sir, if those people are going to have a chance at makin' it. Any chance at all, we'll… we'll need to buy them time."

"I agree," White said.

"You're talking about fighting them?" Benjamin asked, "A whole company of armed troops and cavalry?"

"Ben," White said, "Those people need to get there to survive. We need to defend them while they escape."

"No," Benjamin said, "I will not kill. It's a sin. And this is not my war."

"But Father!" Samuel pleaded.

"No Samuel," the pastor said, "No arguments. We will explain the situation peacefully and hopefully they will understand."

"Benjamin," White sighed, "They will show us no mercy. Harboring Matthew will cost us our life."

"But surely," Benjamin began.

"No Ben. We will be shot on sight or hung as traitors. If you don't believe in fighting for freedom then fight for them!" White declared pointing at the families loading their horses and wagons. Their faces were clearly scared. The threat of death was upon them.

"Thou shalt not kill," Ben said.

"Benjamin! We will need your help! You know how to handle a musket. You know how to fight," White pleaded, "Please…"

Benjamin got up and went to his office and shut the door. White took off his glasses and sighed. If Benjamin wouldn't help then it was up to him and Matthew. Samuel stood up.

"Doctor White, I will stand with you," he said.

"Your father said-"

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions," interrupted, "And I believe to defend those people. If that is a sin then may the Lord forgive me. But I WILL help you buy them time."

White smiled. Samuel was so much like his father when he was younger.

"Very well then," White said, "Follow me. We must prepare."

Benjamin sat in his chair. His crucifix held tightly in his hands. His eyes shut, his mouth wording prayers.

"Father. Oh heavenly Lord and creator, I pray that you will give me a sign. Give me a sign to know what to do. I am confused oh Lord. Why do we live in such times. Father I have asked for your forgiveness for my past. The lives I took in the war have stayed with me Father. Please show me what to do. I sincerely believe this country can lead itself God. I believe that freedom must be fought for. I believe in fighting for this country. But if that is a sin God then I will not fight for freedom. But Lord if defending these good people is a sin… Then Lord I pray that you will… that you will look the other way. For I will defend my flock."

He stood up and kissed the cross around his neck, took it off and set it on the desk. He opened a cabinet in the corner and pulled out his old army uniform from the French and Indian War. He looked at it remembering his younger days. He set it aside and pulled out his old pistol. He held it, his hand remembering its form. He pulled out his gunpowder pouch and set it aside. He placed his tattered, old tricorne hat on his head. It felt familiar. He pulled of his priest gown and dressed in the old uniform. The colors had faded away but he remembered what it was like to wear it for the first time. He slung the gunpowder pouch over his shoulder. He put on his crucifix and nodded. He grabbed his pistol and opened the door.

"God, give me strength," he whispered.

As he walked out of the church White saw him. He smiled and gave Ben a nod.

"Glad you could stick around," he said.

"A shepherd must protect his flock," Benjamin replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you're enjoying. Please be sure to review and favorite me if you like. This chapter is about planning for the "visit" of the British forces, conversations between the four protectors, and the first shots of the coming battle. This does stay accurate to the uses of 18th century weaponry, if unfamiliar then here's a fast lesson. Before shooting you had to fill the rifle with some gunpowder, then put a small metal ball AKA bullet down the barrel, then pack it all in with a metal stick. You then cock the weapon and fire then repeat. Long process but that was how war was waged. Also know that muskets were highly inaccurate and snipers did not exist in the military yet. Enjoy the story :)

Chapter 3: The Past Revisited

Samuel gripped the musket. Its unfamiliar shape and weight made him nervous for the coming storm. White had produced seven muskets from a hidden storage compartment in his home. Four had been distributed to each man. The other three were loaded and propped up inside the church. A little "insurance" should things get too close.

"John?" asked Benjamin when given a musket, "Where are these from?"

"Kept a few as… souvenirs back when the war ended," White replied.

"Why?"

He pondered this a few moments then said, "I don't know."

Ben didn't ask any further. He went to his son who was filling his pouch with gunpowder.

"Know how to use that?" he asked pointing to the gun.

"I think so, Father," Samuel replied, "Just… point and pull the trigger right?"

Benjamin nodded. He felt ashamed as a father, to have his boy kill. But then again it was his decision.

"Fill the gun with some powder, put the bullet in and pack it all in with the rod there. Cock and fire."

"I know Father," Samuel said.

"Alright," Benjamin said turning to go.

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"What were the 'old days'? Please just tell me the truth about your past," Samuel said in a pleading voice.

"Very well," Benjamin said, giving in, "I… I fought in the French and Indian War with Doctor White."

Samuel seemed to be stunned.

"Did… did you kill?" he asked.

"Yes."

"And… and what was it like?" the boy asked.

"I don't care to describe it," Benjamin said, "But know this, we only kill to defend these people. We will pray for forgiveness later."

"Yes, Father," Samuel said.

"Alright," Benjamin said and then went to White who was checking his ammunition pouch strapped to his belt. He noticed Ben's approach.

"Benjamin, I think we best strategize with Matthew and your boy," he said.

"Very well," Benjamin said and whistled over the two others who joined them.

The layout of the town was this. A two-story home lay on the outskirts and across from it lay a general store. This formed a sort of pathway that led to the church. More homes and stores mirrored that of the first two buildings. The buildings leading up to the church numbered to about eight. The church was where the pathway ended.

"Matthew how well can you shoot?" asked White.

"Very," he replied, "I can hit target fifty meters away."

"Excellent," White said, "I want you to find a good vantage point on the second level of the house there. I will be below you and if we are about to be overrun I will call you and we will retreat to the next building and so on. Ben and Samuel you will be in the General Store. When you see us retreat then you do the same. If we are pushed back enough we will meet at the church and hold there."

"Do we have any way of escape if the church is overrun?" Ben asked thinking for the safety of his son.

"I have two horses behind the church," White replied, "We'll take them to the nearest town if overrun. Everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded. Benjamin pulled White aside.

"If anything should happen to me I want you to promise me Samuel's safety," Benjamin said with urgency.

"I'll do my best," White said.

"Promise me, John," Ben said grabbing the man's arm.

John White looked into Benjamin's old eyes. The history of war and killing in those two orbs.

"I promise," he said and they shook hands, "Take your positions everyone!"

Matthew sat with his musket laying in his lap. He peered through the window overlooking the plains in front of the town that led to a large forest. He judged the forest's distance from the town to be sixty feet. He sighed. He wasn't sure if he was in shape to fight but he decided that he would avenge his brother's and friends' deaths or die defending the innocent people of the town. White was on the floor below. He took deep breaths. The musket felt familiar. Like a long lost friend come back.

"Lord," he whispered, "I'm sorry for the sins I've committed in my life. The wrong I've done. I'm truly sorry for the deeds of my past. I pray that I will live through this to honor you God. If not then… then I pray you will have mercy upon me. And that I will see your heavenly splendor upon my death. Amen."

Samuel and Benjamin kneeled together in prayer. The bond they shared was strong but unspoken. The love they had for each other was uncommon for father and son but strong and faithful.

"Lead us to the gates of heaven should we die oh Lord. Amen," Samuel said.

"Amen," Ben said.

They both went to the windows. Two benches barred the front door should the British try to breach that way. The back door was their only escape. Benjamin looked at his boy.

"Are you scared son?" he asked.

"No," Samuel lied, his hands shaking slightly.

"It's okay to be. I was scared before my first battle as well."

"Really?"

"Yes. I was shaking and sweating. Thought I would die first."

"What happened?" Samuel asked curiously.

"I hid at first. But then I decided to be brave. That the fear would not consume me. That I would fight for my future."

"I… understand."

"Son?"

"Yes, Father?"

"If I die I want you to run."

"What?"

"You are the most important thing to me now, Son. If I should fall you must run. Run and don't look back."

"Father…"

"Promise me, boy."

"Father…"

"Promise me, Son."

"I… I Promise, Father," Samuel said with tears in his eyes.

Ben nodded and smiled. He gripped the musket so hard his knuckles were white. He took calming breaths. Fear began to grip at his heart when he heard drums. Marching and drums. They were coming. The sun was casting the last of its light upon the town as it slowly disappeared into the distance. Ben heard White making a noise like a bird. An old signal from the war. The British were in sight.

"Father, I see them," Samuel said taking cover below the window.

"Stay down," Benjamin said and stood to his window's side, peeking through.

An officer on his horse rode forward a ways and began to speak, "This town has aided a traitor. If the soldier is not brought forth along with those who assisted this town will be fired upon."

The following silence was excruciating. The four defenders stayed hidden in the buildings. The officer's hateful face grew impatient. One of his brows raised then fell.

"Very well then," he called out.

Just then British soldiers poured from the forest. Their synchronized marching was unnerving to the four men. The officer on the horse turned around and shouted, "Forward men!"

A gunshot sounded through the town. The sun was now gone but the four men could see the officer on the horse fall from his steed, dead. The soldiers all hesitated and stopped marching. Matthew took advantage of their confusion to reload his gun.

"Turn back now!" shouted White with new found courage, "And we will spare you."

A few men laughed within the bulk of the British force. Another soldier stepped forward. A higher ranked soldier than the rest. He turned toward the men and shouted, "Attack!"

The marching resumed. Benjamin brought his musket out and fired. Samuel followed suit and watched as one of the men in the front line fell face first. The dead man's comrade's face was covered in HIS blood. Samuel reloaded slowly, unfamiliar with the process. White fired a shot that brought down a young red coat that couldn't have been much older than Samuel. Matthew was picking off higher ranked individuals in the bulk.

"Fifty feet!" he called out judging their distance from them.

Benjamin hastily prayed that God would protect them.


	4. Chapter 4

Final chapter. Please review and enjoy

Chapter 4: Defense

Benjamin took aim and fired. The smoke from the musket stung his eyes. He blinked away tears and the stinging as he reloaded. He heard Matthew shout, "Thirty feet!" He took aim at on soldier who appeared to be running ahead of his comrades. Ben put a bullet into his chest. The man began coughing violently as he slammed into the ground. The British then stopped marching. A man shouted, "Take aim!" Fifty rifles pointed in unison at their positions.

"Take cover!" White shouted.

"Fire!"

The sound was tremendous. Fifty booming shots rocketed toward them. Benjamin heard the wood in the building cracking as the volley hit their cover. A scream erupted from Samuel. Benjamin immediately dashed to his son. He was grabbing the side of his head and blood flowed between his fingers.

"Samuel!" Ben shouted.

"My ear! My ear!"

Benjamin forced Samuel's hand away and saw that his left ear was gone. A bloody mound in its stead.

"Are you alright?" Benjamin shouted above the sound of another volley.

"I… I think so," Samuel said as the shock wore off. He stripped a piece of his sleeve off and tied it around his head. He gave his father a smile.

"I'll be okay," he said and took aim and fired a shot, which splattered the brains of an older soldier.

Benjamin nodded and returned to his spot. White heard something coming from within the house. A small group of men had used the big group as a distraction and had infiltrated White's position.

"Their inside!" he shouted.

Matthew heard musket fire from the first floor. He ran downstairs and saw White slashing a soldier's throat open with a kitchen knife. Three dead soldiers lay scattered in the living room.

"Alright there, White?" Matthew asked.

"Yes! Get back to your post," he replied.

Matthew raced up the stairs and shouted, "Fifteen feet!"

The marching had resumed. Benjamin figured he had four shots before the were on top of him. He turned to Samuel.

"Take up the next position," he ordered, "And give me time to meet you there."

Samuel nodded and escaped through the back door. Benjamin fired a shot but didn't know whether it hit or not. Reloaded he fired again.

"Ten feet! Retreat! Retreat!" Matthew shouted as he made a mad dash down the stairs and to the next building.

Benjamin saw soldiers rushing forward. One was but five feet away. He shot this one and began the reloading process. A soldier lunged through the window but his head was immediately crushed by Benjamin's boot heel. He heard them crashing against the front door. He packed the powder and ball with the rod and took aim at the door. It smashed open and the first man to enter died upon entry. Benjamin scrambled out of the back door, his leg beginning to give him trouble. He ignored the pain and limped along to the next building. Samuel fired through a window and the bullet traveled past his father and into a chasing red coat.

"Father lookout!" Samuel shouted.

Benjamin turned around, the musket rod in hand. He saw a red coat of about sixteen rush forward with his bayonet. Benjamin deflected bayonet with the metal rod. The soldier's bayonet firmly planted into the ground and his rifle was now stuck. Benjamin brought the rod own upon his head with all the force he could manage. A sickening crack came from his skull as the rod formed a dent into his head. The soldier slumped into a collapsing heap onto the grass. Benjamin stared at what he'd done. He'd killed a boy. A boy…

"Father!" Samuel's shout brought him back.

Benjamin ran into the house. He and Samuel firing their muskets into a group of red coats. Two fell to the ground. White and Matthew were each firing as the other reloaded. Constant firing.

"Matthew I want you to kill the younger ones," White said, "They're more daring and spry. Kill them first."

Matthew nodded and killed a teenage red coat. White handed Matthew his musket.

"I'll reload for you," he said sitting down.

"Getting tired, old man?" asked the Continental, jokingly.

"Just letting you get a few shots in," the doctor said, reloading the empty weapon and tossing it into the air as Matthew dropped another empty musket into the old man's lap. Matthew caught the freshly loaded musket and fired and this pattern ensued for five minutes before the next retreat was sounded from Benjamin who was now limping hurriedly to the next rally point.

Benjamin leaned against the wall. Sweat drenched his face. His limp hurt him and he was sure he caught a bullet but the adrenaline wouldn't allow him to find it. Samuel had fixed a bayonet to his musket. The last building had caught some close quarters fighting.

"Father?"

"I'll be okay," Benjamin said and handed him his musket, "It's… getting heavy. Use the shot then throw it away."

Samuel fired and tossed it aside. He picked up his musket and fired then reloaded. Benjamin reached into the pouch on his hip. His pistol was light and welcoming. He loaded the metal ball and cocked the weapon. He stared at the back door and waited.

He thought, if anyone comes through there, they're dead.

Samuel continued the fire. He pulled the trigger and watched as a soldier who had to be at least forty fell dead. Samuel counted that to be his twentieth kill. He smiled as he loaded the weapon. Then his chest erupted in pain. He screamed and dropped the gun. He felt warm blood flow down his torso. Benjamin was there.

"Where are you hit?"

"Father? I… it hurts…"

"I know son," he said, "Come on."

The screaming response told Benjamin he couldn't go on.

"Son? Son, come on. We have to move," Benjamin said blinking away tears.

"Father. Go. I'll… I'll hold them off for you to get to the next… spot."

"No son! We're family. We're…"

"Father," the boy interrupted, "There's no… time…. Just go. I'll… tell mother… you love her and will… see her… again."

"Son? Samuel! SAMUEL? STAY WITH ME!" Benjamin shouted.

Samuel's eyes became dark. His breathing slowed down drastically. All he saw was darkness. Darkness and… silence. He stood in it and saw something. A light. Coming toward him. He walked forward and touched it. It engulfed his fingers and it felt warm. He felt welcomed by it. He stepped forward and saw his mother there. Smiling that lovely smile he heard his father talk about. He hugged her and she whispered, "Your home." His pain was gone. His worry, his fears, his sadness, gone. He looked upon streets of gold glistening in the sun. He saw someone approach. Someone whose face was bright and beautiful. Samuel smiled.

Benjamin held his dead son in his arms. His cries of agony made Matthew and White shudder as they retreated. Benjamin lay his son down and ran for the church. White and Matthew followed, dodging the bullets that ricocheted the path. They slammed the church doors, bolted them and moved three pews in front of them. Matthew began barricading the windows with other pews as White approached Ben who was kneeling before the large cross, crying and babbling.

"Ben?" White asked.

He didn't look up.

"Where is Samuel?" White asked, hoping for a better answer than what he assumed happened.

"Dead!" Ben hollered through his grief, "I failed! I failed him!"

"Benjamin!" White grabbed the pastor and shook him, "If you have any respect for the faith then you know that he is with God now!"

"B-but I…"

"You saved him!" White said.

Benjamin wiped away his tears and felt something in his heart. He knew his son was with God now.

"He's in a better place, Ben!"

Ben nodded slowly. He picked up one of the loaded muskets from the wall where they had left them.

"Ben, Doctor White?" Matthew called.

"Yes?" White answered.

"They've stopped firing and there's a white flag in one of their hands."

"It could be a trap…" Benjamin said.

"Let's wait and see what happens," White said.

They waited and saw an officer step forward. He began shouting.

"We no longer wish to fight! We just ask that you send your terms with the militia leader."

"I'll go," Benjamin said.

"Are… are you certain?" White asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"We'll cover you here," Matthew said gripping his musket tightly.

"No," Ben said, "If they kill me I want you both to escape. I want you both to live to tell about this. And to spread the word of God."

They both nodded. Ben pulled the pews from the door and unbolted them. He walked through the doors and tossed aside the musket. He raised his hands to show he was unarmed and stepped before the officer.

"We wish to know you and your militia's terms," the officer said.

"Leave here," Benjamin said.

"Surely that cannot be all," the officer said, "You have defeated and entire company. With so many of you we thought there would be more to your terms."

"There are… were only four of us," Benjamin said plainly.

"Four?"

"Yes, but now there are three."

"You… surely you must be lying. We saw more than four."

"I am not lying," Ben said, "I am a simple pastor. Along with my son, Doctor White and a young Continental soldier we fought you to buy time for our people to escape."

The officer, shocked, made a gagging sound in his throat.

"You… insult me, sir."

"I only tell you what is true."

"We found a young boy dead in one of the houses."

"My son."

"Foolish of him to think he could fight an army as powerful as His Majesty's."

"And yet he killed at least twenty of His Majesty's soldiers," Benjamin replied.

The officer gritted his teeth.

"You failed him. You condemned him to death. You!" the officer spat.

"No. He made his own decisions. And right now he is with his mother. In paradise."

"I tire of this. Your boy was foolish and stupid."

"Don't you dare say that," Benjamin whispered angrily.

"Your son, was… FOOLISH and STU-"

His words were cut off as Benjamin yanked his pistol from the back of his pants. He pressed the barrel to the officer's forehead and pulled the trigger. The officer fell dead and his soldiers opened fire upon Benjamin who smiled. White and Matthew, sadly, climbed the horses behind the church and rode. As Ben lay there in the dirt, dying, he saw the sky open up. He saw light pouring upon his face and a hand reaching out.

"Come, Benjamin," a booming voice called, "I have prepared a place for you."

Benjamin went and reunited with his family. White began his own ministry with the Continental army and preached the Word to the soldiers. Matthew joined up with another unit and served under George Washington himself and assisted with the Battle of Yorktown and helped earn the United States its freedom. He went back to that day and could have sworn that a fifth man had joined them. He was clad in white. Matthew would often wonder if it was an angel but knew it couldn't have been. It was a man. Who wore a white hood, with a crest on his belt buckle who moved faster than anything he'd ever seen. And he was sure that this man in white had helped them. He didn't know who he was but thanked God for sending him.


End file.
